Tusk
Tusk is a playable character who was first introduced in the 1996 arcade game of Killer Instinct 2. A warrior champion and legendary barbarian who was called Tunth-ska in the ancient world, Tusk is a hefty fighter characterized by his preternatural vigor and mastery of two-handed greatswords. In Killer Instinct (2013), he's an immortal guardian renowned as the "Watchman of the Gods", who was created 10,000 years ago by a race of angelic beings to serve as Earth's sentinel against the demon lord Gargos. Tusk made his return to the KI franchise after twenty years on March 29th of 2016, as the 4th character released during the Season Three of Killer Instinct (2013). Biography Appearance In Killer Instinct 2, Tusk has the appearance of a bare-chested Germanic tribesman, who is dressed only in fur leather boots, a belt with a skull for a buckle, a fur-lined loincloth around the waist, and who has a large tattoo of a green dragon painted across his torso; his long locks of blond hair are drawn tightly against the back of his head and are cinched closely together. In Killer Instinct (2013), Tusk takes on a more Viking-like appearance. He retains his blond hair, but it has become shorter and now features a braided beard. Tusk's face appears more elderly and stern than before, reflecting the immortality he shoulders. He wears black, modern-looking cargo pants that are torn off at the knees, along with an ancient, tattered green tartan and a white sash tied around the waist. He also has a brown belt and a gold buckle with several pouches strapped to his back, and wears a baldric over the right shoulder. He retains his fur-trimmed leather boots, and has gained fur and leather vambraces on his forearms. Tusk now features an elaborate set of tattoos across his massive torso, representing a Viking motif with rune markings that blaze a fiery red when Instinct Mode is full, and his new greatsword Warg-gram similarly has intricate runic designs etched into its blade. In combat, the sword will begin to heat up and glow red-hot due to the friction caused by the singular force of Tusk's strikes. Tusk's retro costume largely mirrors his original KI2 outfit, including the long locks of blond hair, but with a few changes: He no longer dons his black war face paint, and instead features two golden arm bracelets and a leather strap on his right thigh. He wears a necklace made from the canine tooth of a saber-toothed tiger, which can also be seen in his default costume. Personality Often mistaken for a Viking who lives in the modern era, Tunth-ska is an ancient tribal warrior who was uplifted into immortality by angelic beings and made into an undying guardian to the world. Though Tusk has lived among the Vikings and took a liking to their ways, he predates recorded history. He was alive before farming was developed. He saw creatures long extinct today, ate flesh of mammoths and fought with saber-toothed cats and short-faced bears. His sword Warg-gram, which was created alongside him, was the only hardened steel for at least 7,500 years. He wandered the land before the rise of the ancient Sumerians, the ancient Egyptians and the ancient Greeks—participating in each of their civilizations and outliving them all. Tunth-ska watched in silence as the human race gradually went from disjointed tribes of hunter-gatherers to colonies of farmers, to settlements, to city-states, to kingdoms, to empires to the governments of today's world. He has seen technology progress from sharpened stones tied to wooden sticks all the way up to the internet and modern smartphones. He speaks languages which no longer exist, and he has lived among peoples and cultures that are lost forever to the mists of time. He usually doesn't pursue human relationships of any kind, for every other person he encounters becomes just a tiny speck in his unending life. He was created by the gods for the sole purpose of destroying another god, and he has lived for over 10,000 years, waiting to fulfill that purpose. He is Tusk--the immortal Watchman of the Gods. Abilities Info to be added... ''Killer Instinct 2'' Story With the return of the Demon Lord to the land, Tusk leaves the arena to issue his challenge. Only by defeating all adversaries can a hero gain the right to face the evil Gargos. Extended Story A barbarian killing machine from the cold wastelands to the north, Tusk is the last of a warrior caste decimated by the bitter rivalry of the Warlords and finally reduced to a sole survivor during their costly banishment to Limbo. He now lives in wealth and glory as Champion of the old world’s Gladiatorial Arena; but when the demonic shadow of Gargos rises again, Tusk sets his jaw, takes up his blade and casts aside all other responsibilities to settle this blood feud once and for all. Endings Kill Maya, Don't Kill Combo: Tusk has achieved his goal and now awaits a greater challenge. With another challenge successfully completed, Tusk thirsts once more for battle. He begins the arduous journey back to the arena. With younger and more skilled fighters around every corner, Tusk wonders how long he'll remain champion. Kill Combo, Don't Kill Maya: Tusk has achieved his goal and now awaits a greater challenge. Finding one of his past adversaries particularly grateful to him for destroying Gargos, he escorts Maya back to her homeland. Tusk and Maya wed and embark on a long rule over Amazonia. But Tusk is never truly happy, his thirst for battle remaining unquenched. Don't Kill Maya and Combo: Tusk has achieved his goal and now awaits a greater challenge. Finding one of his past adversaries particularly grateful to him for destroying Gargos, he escorts Maya back to her homeland. But the thirst for battle soon calls again and Tusk returns to the arena to continue his life as a warrior, leaving Maya with her people. Kill Combo and Maya: '' Tusk has achieved his goal and now awaits a greater challenge. With another challenge successfully completed, Tusk thirsts once more for battle. He begins the arduous journey back to the arena. For now at least, he lives only for the fight. More than living up to his now legendary reputation, Tusk goes on to become the greatest undefeated champion ever seen. ''KI Gold Ending: None of his enemies possessed the skill to prevent his hard fought victory. The mighty tasks of the warrior Tusk are written into legend this day. But, the achievements are but a small part of what is to come. Tusk must face new adventures and experience greater dangers. But that is another story... Stage Moveset '' (1996)]] , featuring the new character Mira]] Command Moves *''Web Of Death:'' Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Fierce Punch Opener *''Boot Kick: Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Any Kick Opener *''Skull Splitter: Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Fierce Kick Opener *''Back Stab'': Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quick Punch Opener *''Conqueror'': Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Punch *''Fake Skull Splitter'': Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Quick Kick *''Air Double'': Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Any Kick *''Throw'': Forward, Fierce Kick *''Reverse Throw'': Back, Fierce Kick An Opponent's Throw Move *''Parry Move'': Back, Hold Quick Punch *''Pressure Move'': Forward, Fierce Punch Special Moves *''Combo Breaker'': Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Punch And Any Kick *''Ultra Combo Breaker'': Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Fierce Punch 6 Super Bar Blocks *''Mini-Ultra'': Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Medium Punch *''Ultra Combo'': Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Medium Punch *''Ultimate Combo'': Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Medium Kick *''0-Ultimate Combo'': Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Medium Punch Super Moves *''Super Boot Kick'': Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Forward, Fierce Kick 3 Super Bar Blocks *''Super Web Of Death'': Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Back, Fierce Punch 3 Super Bar Blocks *''Shadow Move'': Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Back, Fierce Kick 3 Super Bar Blocks *''Pillar Of Flames'': Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Back, Quick Kick 4 Super Bar Blocks *''Super Conqueror'': Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Fierce Punch 6 Super Bar Blocks End Specials *''End Special 1'': Forward, Quarter Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Back, Quick Punch, Quick Punch *''End Special 2'': Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Any Punch, Fierce Punch *''End Special 3'': Quarter Back, Down, Quarter Forward, Fierce Kick, Fierce Kick *''End Special 4'': Forward, Down, Quarter Back, Any Kick, Fierce Kick *''End Special 5'': Forward, Down, Quarter Forward, Quick Punch First 4 Enders Finishing Moves *''Ultra Combo: Half Circle Back, Medium Punch *Ultimate Combo 1'': Front, Down, Half Circle Front, Medium Kick *''Ultimate Combo 2'': Half Circle Front (2x), Medium Punch ''Killer Instinct (2013) ]] Tusk's teaser was released on February 24th, 2016. It showed his new greatsword, Warg-gram, and much of his body. Tusk's official trailer was first released on March 4th, 2016. He became one of the playable characters for Season 3 of ''Killer Instinct (2013) on March 29th, 2016. Story The immortal Watchman of the Gods, the colossal barbarian known as Tusk is a deathless warrior who has lived for ten thousand years and has honed his ability as a swordsman for all that time. Robbed of his memory, Tusk sat idle as Gargos commenced his invasion of Earth. Now awakened from his stupor, the legendary guardian sets out to find and slay the demon warlord. Wielding his arcane blade Warg-gram, Tusk smashes and cuts through his hapless foes with a primal power, his solution to defense: the sheer force behind his massive assaults. Extended Story Novella Chapter 2 — The Watchman Awakes: Chapter 4 — Conflux: Shadow Lords Wrath Of The Wolf (1/4) - before fighting Mimic Thunder Tusk: the mighty immortal who can't remember his past... (A frustrated Tusk is shown slamming Warg-gram into the ground with bone-shattering force.) He seeks an end to this endless life. (Images of Kim Wu suddenly begin to shimmer upon Warg-gram's blade. A Mimic Thunder then appears.) A Shadow-born Mimic! "Lord Gargos sent me to find you," the Mimic tells him. Tusk does not like being found. (2/4) - before fighting Mimic Aganos (Kim Wu appears before Tusk.) It's the woman from Tusk's vision in Warg-gram. She says that she is going to battle Gargos and needs his help. He asks what a mere stripling can do against a demigod? (A Mimic Aganos appears. Kim strikes it, but the Mimic brutally knocks her to the ground.) This one has the heart of a shieldmaiden. Tusk likes her. (Tusk readies Warg-gram and prepares to defend Kim Wu from the Mimic.) (3/4) - (4/4) - (5/8) - before fighting the Shadow of Jago Tusk investigates the corrupting influence of the Shadow Lord. After leaving the grotto of Aganos, Warg-gram sensed a surge in Shadow Energy at the City of Dawn. When Tusk arrives in the jungle clearing there is no one in sight, but his blade pulsates expectantly. (6/8) - before fighting Shadow Jago Tusk enters Kan-Ra's age-old temple. The decaying sorcerer stands before him, peering at him with his dead-white eyes. Tusk says: "Warg-gram instructed me to come to your foul lair, wand-carrier. What do you want from me? Speak!", to which Kan-Ra replies: "Welcome, Barbarian. I am working with the Alliance to thwart the hated Gargos. But something is threatening to breach my inner sanctum and hinder my good work--the demon called Shadow Jago." ]] (Having defeated Shadow Jago, Tusk approaches and confronts Kan-Ra.) Tusk demands information about the Shadow Lord! Kan-Ra knows this: Tusk and Gargos were born as equals. Now Gargos needs Tusk's blade. Then he will be omnipotent, and can slay even an immortal. (Tusk stares off into the distance.) Tusk stumbles from Kan-Ra's temple into the bright desert sunlight. A whirlwind of sand rises from the desert and swirls around the Forbidden Archive. Then it disperses on the wind, and the temple is no longer there. Tusk ponders the implications of what Kan-Ra told him. He now knows for certain that Gargos can end his hated eternal life. But that would mean giving over the Earth to pure evil... and failing in his mission as a Watchman of the Gods. (7/8) - before fighting Mimic Tusk '' Tusk bounds up the steps to the dark temple known as the Shadow Tiger's Lair. He enters the decrepit temple and looks around at the empty place, devoid of life and resonating with the hateful corruption of Gargos. (Warg-gram then speaks directly to Tusk, and states: "''This is the corrupted version of the temple where Jago trained and worshiped his false god. This is where Shadow Jago was born. I need you to look into your heart--your Soul-Mirror. And you will see a reflection of what may come to pass." (A Mimic of Tusk appears, and Tusk defeats it.) The Mimic Tusk has been defeated and it fades away like mist after the sun comes out. Tusk asks of Warg-gram: "Was it a true Mimic or a vision?" Warg-gram answers: "It was merely a representation of what will come if you relinquish your immortality. You see, old friend... your greatest fight is with yourself. You must return to Icehaven, where Wavewalker rests for eternity, broken and frozen in the un-melting ice. There your final decision will be made." Once again Tusk realizes that Warg-gram is right, and he nods his head in understanding. (8/8) - before fighting Kim Wu and Hisako '' Tusk stands facing his old ship Wavewalker, staring at it morosely. The wood creaks and groans as it shifts back and forth in the ice floe. He hears footsteps and glances over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of Kim Wu and a ghostly apparition. She has come here with her companion--the ghost Hisako who serves as an Astral Gatekeeper. (Kim Wu yells out at Tusk: "''Tusk! Why are you hiding here from Gargos? Are you a '''coward'?") Tusk warns Kim that she's either very brave, or very foolish, to challenge him thus. Kim replies: "''Call me a fool. I don't care. All I know is that Gargos will not be able to defeat the power of the Dragon Spirit and Warg-gram if they are forever united! Join me now or I'll beat you like a Viking drum!" Kim tells Tusk that he must keep fighting Gargos. The Shadow Lord is the only one who can set him free. (Kim Wu then swings her fist and nunchaku through the air in frustration and outrage.) Kim asks if his own salvation is more important than the fate of billions? (The meaning of Kim Wu's words pierces Tusk, and he regains his will and purpose. Tusk draws Warg-gram from the ground and brandishes the mighty weapon.) Tusk will remain Tusk so that Gargos can be cast into oblivion. The three chosen Guardians spar in preparation of their fated battle with Gargos, with Kim Wu saying: "Whatever it takes to keep you motivated, big guy!" Tusk is pleased with how Kim Wu and Hisako fought. He holds Warg-gram to his ear and listens, then smiles and states: "Warg-gram is singing the song called "'Wrath Of The Wolf'". It is his song of victory." Kim Wu laughs and says: "Yeouiju wants me to tell you something--Warg-gram is a '''her'." Stage in [[Killer Instinct (2013 video game)|''Killer Instinct (2013)]]]] When the player performs an Ultra Combo in Icehaven, the shipwreck in the background will erupt in flames and its bow crashes into the frozen sea. If both combatants remain idle for a while in this stage, the remixed version of Tusk's classic Killer Instinct 2 theme, "Stonehenge", will start playing. Moveset Combo Trait - Deflect Windows: None of Tusk's grounded Medium or Heavy punch attacks (including special moves) can be canceled at all, due to the large size and weight of his greatsword. However, for a brief moment during Medium or Heavy punches he will flash white, and if any attack hits him during this flash he will instantly deflect the attack and counter. Instinct Mode - 10,000 Years of Training: 'Enables Tusk to cancel any special move into another special move. Each time a cancel is used, a small piece of the Instinct meter is drained (in addition to the regular depletion that occurs when activated). Command Moves *''Backstab - (Forward+MP) - Tusk swivels around the opponent and slashes them down. If not performed at close range, it becomes a very slow dashing stab move dealing incredible damage. *''Spine Splitter'' - (Back+HP) - Tusk rears up before stabbing the ground with his greatsword, kicking up a wave of sparks. Can cause stagger. Can be charged by holding the button to increase range and damage, and can be dash-canceled. Destroys oncoming projectiles. *''Skewer'' - (Up+HP) - Tusk leaps into the air and stabs the opponent while they're down. Can only be performed if the opponent is still suffering from a hard knockdown. *''Forward Throw'' - (Forward+LP+LK) - Tusk grabs the opponent around the waist and suplexes them into the ground. *''Back Throw ''- (Back+LP+LK) - Tusk jabs the opponent in the chest with the hilt of his sword, then swings behind them and slashes them in the back. Special Moves *''Skull Splitter ''- (QCB+P) - Tusk brings his greatsword down overhead and smashes the ground. Can be performed midair. Works as a Knockdown Ender. *''Conqueror'' - (DP+P) - Tusk performs a rising uppercut with his greatsword. Pressing (HP) while still midair will have Tusk spike the opponent down with a hilt bash. Works as a Damage Ender. *''Immortal Spirit ''- (QCF+K) - Tusk dashes forwards. Avoids projectiles and can be canceled into other moves by pressing a button of any strength. Works as a Stagger Ender - the first ever instance of such. **''Moosejaw'' - (LP or LK) - Tusk performs a shoulder check. **''Collateral Damage'' - (MP or MK) ''- Tusk performs a short sliding kick. **''Destroyer - (HP or HK) - Tusk spins and swings his greatsword down. Hits overhead. Shadow Moves *''Shadow Skull Splitter ''- (QCB+P+P) - Tusk performs five consecutive slashes with his greatsword. Can be performed midair, where Tusk brings his greatsword down and smashes the ground, hitting five times and kicking up a wave of sparks. * Shadow Conqueror ''- ''(DP+P+P) - Tusk performs a rising uppercut with his greatsword that hits four times. Tusk can also spike the opponent down afterwards. * Shadow Immortal Spirit - (QCF+K) - Tusk performs a shoulder check that hits five times. Ultra Combo * 25 Hits Ultimate Combo * Tusk leaps into the air and slams Warg-gram to the ground with massive force, causing the surrounding area to become engulfed in flames. He then storms towards his opponent in a berserker's rage, slashing the victim across their torso with the greatsword four consecutive times. As a fifth and final strike, Tusk brutally impales them upon Warg-gram's blade, killing them instantly. He then pulls the massive greatsword out of his opponent's body, which immediately collapses to the ground. Tusk thrusts Warg-gram into the soil while issuing a battle cry, leaving the victim's remains to smolder in the flames. Gallery KI Series = - KI2013 = ''Killer Instinct (2013)'' Tuskreveal.gif|Tusk's first teaser reveal for Killer Instinct (2013) Tusk CharBio.png|The return of Tusk (render and in-game model) Trailer_killerinstinct_tusk_20160324.jpg|Still from Tusk's official reveal for Season Three of KI (2013) Tuskfullrender.jpg|Tusk's wallpaper (KI 2013) Tusk Emblem2 Wallpaper 1920x1080-1.jpg|The emblem of Tunth-ska, girded by the ancient Ouroboros symbol Ki-tusk-image.jpg|Tunth-ska overlooking his new stage of Icehaven Tuskwargram.jpg|A close-up of Warg-gram's hilt, showing her (yes, her) wolf motif Warggramrunic.PNG|The angelic etchings on Warg-gram's blade Tusk Accessories Default Color 1taunt.png|Legends say it's the biggest sword a man ever wielded Tuskicehaven2.jpg|The immortal swordsman... Tuskcrescentmoon.png|...who has sailed the Seven Seas Tuskimmortal.png|Ain't no grave can hold his body down Tuskwargramspinal.png|Spinal gets a taste of Warg-gram's consecrated steel Tuskgermansuplex.gif|Tunth-ska burying the restless dead Tusksuplexaganos.png|3000 years ago there were no trains to suplex–only war-golems Tuskdah.jpeg|Tusk's artwork in Shadow Lords, with the dialogue box offering some KI2 nostalgia KIvalentine.jpg|Some things don't change with time... (Microsoft's KI art for Valentine's Day 2017) Tuskbeefcake.gif|...though it isn't just Maya that wants a bite out of him killer-instinct-season-3-launch-trailer.jpg|Season Three wallpaper showing Tusk, Arbiter, Rash and Kim Wu Tusk_Default_Color_2.png|Default Color 2 Tusk_Default_Color_3.png|Default Color 3 Tusk_Default_Color_4.png|Default Color 4 Tusk_Default_Color_5.png|Default Color 5 Tusk_Default_Color_6.png|Default Color 6 Tusk_Default_Color_7.png|Default Color 7 Tusk_Default_Color_8.png|Default Color 8 Tusk_Default_Color_9.png|Default Color 9 Tusk_Retro_Color_1.png|Tusk's KI2 Retro (default) Tusk_Retro_Color_2.png|Retro Color 2 Tusk_Retro_Color_3.png|Retro Color 3 Tusk_Retro_Color_4.png|Retro Color 4 Tusk_Retro_Color_5.png|Retro Color 5 Tusk_Retro_Color_06.png|Retro Color 6 TuskRetro7.jpg|Retro Color 7 Tusk Mimic Skin in Retro Costume.PNG|Tusk's Mimic skin in his retro costume Tusk_Accessories_Valhalla.png|"Valhalla" accessories (default) Tusk_Accessories_Retro_Gladiator.png|"Gladiator" accessories (default) Tusk_Accessories_Retro_Primal.png|"Primal" accessories Tusk_Accessories_GearPunk.png|"Gearpunk" accessories (default) Tusk_Accessories_Executioner.png|"Executioner" accessories (default) Tusk_Accessories_Retro_Suplex.png|"Suplex" accessories Gold Skin Pack 6.png|As part of the "Gold Pack" with Aganos and Thunder Tuskultimateshot.jpg|Stills from Tusk's Ultimate Combo in KI 2013 TuskUltimate.jpg }} |-|KI Comics = ''Killer Instinct "Dynamite" Comics (2017)'' KillerInstinct01-Cov-E-Adams-Sub.jpg|Tusk alongside Jago and Kim Wu in the 2017 comics Wendigomassacre.jpg|Wendigos for breakfast tuskturnaround.jpg|Character turn-around by artist Cam Adams Quotes Trivia *According to designer Adam "Keits" Heart, Tusk has found that he is an immortal swordsman, and unlike other returning characters he is not a "remake" but the original Tusk from Killer Instinct 2 who has survived since the Neolithic era. Heart described Tusk's fighting style as a transition from "patient bully" in the early game to "absolute berserker" when reaching Instinct Mode. Heart also humorously added that Tusk's new greatsword may well be "the biggest sword of all time". *In Killer Instinct (2013), Tusk tends to spout one-liners in his trailer like an action movie hero from the 1980s, as a tribute to his original basis on Arnold Schwarzenegger's Conan the Barbarian. **This is further referenced in the 4th chapter of the Killer Instinct Novella, titled "Conflux", when Cinder refers to Tusk as "Conan the Annoy-Her", in a tribute to the 1984 film Conan the Destroyer. *Tusk's new facial design and voice-over for Killer Instinct (2013) were inspired by Chris Hemsworth from Thor, and similar-looking actors like Travis Fimmel from the Vikings television series. **The modern cargo shorts Tusk wears in KI 2013 seem to be a reference to the Techno Viking, and the many fan-made variations and tributes to his meme. " are still a thing]] *The 2nd chapter of the Novella, titled "The Watchman Awakes", mentions that the traits which Tusk prefers in women are "tall and strong-looking, with a pretty oval face, and long braids". Interestingly, this matches Maya's new appearance for Killer Instinct (2013) in exact detail. **Tusk's "Primal" accessories reflect his prehistoric origins, and bear a notable resemblance to the outfit that was worn by Maya in Killer Instinct 2; and also to her own (default) retro costume in KI 2013. *The name of Tusk's sword, "Warg-gram", is derived from the Old English "Warg", meaning ''wolf,' while "''gram"'' is derived from the Nordic "gramr", which means wrath or anger. "Warg-gram" literally translates to "Wolf-anger" or "Wrath of the Wolf" in the languages of northern Europe. ** Tusk's quest chain in Shadow Lords, which also bears the title "Wrath of the Wolf", reveals that the divine wolf spirit dwelling inside of Warg-gram is, in fact, a female. ** Tunth-ska's association with the wolf and dragon symbolizes his connection to the sacred as well as the "end of days", indicating his role as an immortal guardian who was created to stand in between Gargos and the Earth. **The ancient Germanic runes tattooed between Tusk's shoulder blades in Killer Instinct (2013) roughly translate to "In Strength There Is Wisdom". *Tusk's background story reveals he had commanded a vast army against Gargos' first invasion of Earth, thousands of years ago. The 3rd chapter of the Novella, titled "Dragon's Choice", mentions that the progenitor of Kim Wu's lineage, the Korean warrior-woman who first bonded with the dragon spirit Yeouiju, did the same. This implies that Kim Wu's maternal ancestor and Tunth-ska were the two leaders, or generals, of this ancient human army. *Narwhals, arctic water predators characterized by their large protruding "tusks", are featured in Tusk's new Icehaven background stage. The stage also shows a massive polar bear hunting after seals. External Links *Tusk's character page at the official Killer Instinct Website *Tusk's gameplay profile at Infil's The Complete Killer Instinct Guide Media *Tusk's teaser - Tusk's official teaser *Tusk's trailer - Tusk's official reveal for Killer Instinct (2013) *Tusk's Ultimate - Demo of Tusk's Ultimate Combo for KI 2013 *DaytonJ (Tusk) vs. UA Bass (Mira) - Video compilation of pro gamer matchups with Tusk (KI 2013) Category:KI2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters